


A Close Approximation

by justinlovesart



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2011-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-22 01:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justinlovesart/pseuds/justinlovesart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three 100-word drabbles about Lindsay and Brian during their college years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Close Approximation

1.

He moves inside her with a gentleness that doesn’t surprise her.

She considers teasing him, asking him if he’s always so delicate: "I’m a woman, Brian, not a crystal glass." But she’s too drunk to do anything more than moan softly and close her eyes.

It feels nice.

She runs a hand over his back and remembers sketching the same curve only one hour ago. She hopes they haven’t spilled any wine on it.

She hears him inhale close to her ear, his fingers twisting her hair. He comes on the exhale as she smells him back, sweet and familiar.

 

2.

"Let’s walk," Lindsay suggests, after they leave Jack and Joan’s house. Brian doesn’t pull away when she slides her arm around his.

It’s just past five, but the sun is already low, the chill in the air promising snow for the night.

She tells him about growing up perfect in suburbia: "You still end up disappointing them, only later." About not making it into PIFA.

As it gets darker, they can see their reflections in the shop windows: "We’re hot," he says, simply stating the truth.

"I’m going to Deb’s for dinner," he tells her, after a while. "Come along."

 

3.

They’re dancing together, but they’re not very good.

"Coward," he repeats.

"Oh, shut up. I can have her when I want." She looks up and locks eyes with the brunette. Again. "I’m flirting," she explains. "Playing hard to get. You wouldn’t know."

Brian spins her around.

"I know plenty about playing _hard_." His eyes are unfocused, chemically bright. "But you could always come home with me, after I’m done with him," he says, choosing his next prey.

"Fine," she finally gives in. "I’m going.”

She feels his light push, just as she sees the woman walking towards her.


End file.
